


Where We Are

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, this is the cheesiest fucking thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Mukuro and Sayaka attend someone else's wedding.





	Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandoracorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoracorn/gifts).



> i started crying while writing this because these two make me so fucking emotional and writing fluff makes me ridiculously flustered.

The sandwich that she had painstakingly spent the last hour on hit the ground. Normally, Mukuro would have paid more attention to that, but she hadn’t even registered the loss of food. No, she was far too focused on what Sayaka had just said.

“A wedding?” she echoed, scrutinizing her girlfriend with a careful gaze, “I thought we were waiting until after graduation to get married.”

Sayaka giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Not  _ our _ wedding, silly! You haven’t even proposed to me yet!”

Mukuro flushed and absently fiddled with the collar of her shirt, “How do I know that you won’t propose to me first? I wouldn’t put it past you.”

“You don’t,” Sayaka replied simply, batting her eyelashes.

Mukuro sighed, unable to hide her smile, “Who’s getting married, then? Do we know them?”

Sayaka said, “Yukizome-sensei! She teaches the year above us. I don’t know if our whole class is invited, but Mioda-san said she’d get the two of us in, so there’s that.”

Mukuro nodded. She somewhat remembered Ibuki Mioda, a lively and boisterous member of Class 77. Apparently, she had been friends with Sayaka since middle school, but Mukuro didn’t know very much else about her.

“I didn’t realize Yukizome-sensei had a partner,” Mukuro responded.

Sayaka said, “Oh, I heard that she was keeping it a secret, so that’s not a surprise. Are you excited?”

Mukuro shrugged, “I guess? I mean, I’ve never been to a wedding before, so I don’t really know what they’re like.”

Sayaka clasped her hands, “I think that they’re fun! I’ve only been to a couple myself, but it’s an exciting event.”

Mukuro smiled, “I suppose that you’ll have to help me prepare, right?”

“Of course,” Sayaka promised, setting her hand on top of Mukuro’s, “You’re going to look positively stunning, I promise.”

With that, she pecked Mukuro on the nose.

“S-Sayaka…” Mukuro whispered, unable to stop herself from blushing.

Sayaka beamed, “I love you too. By the way… are you going to pick up your sandwich? It’s… kind of destroyed.”

Mukuro looked down at the ground.

“Shit.”

-

The wedding was held a chilly morning. Grey clouds had covered the sky, threatening the event with rain, but so far, not a drop had fallen. Supposedly, a Super High School Level Meteorologist had been cursing out the sky as a threat.

True to her word, Ibuki was able to get Mukuro and Sayaka into the courtyard where the wedding was being held without issue. A couple of their seniors gave them strange glances, but nobody said anything. A few even waved, though it seemed more at Sayaka than her.

Sayaka had hyped up the afterparty as the highlight of the event, so she wasn’t expecting too much from the ceremony itself. Still, the sight of Yukizome walking down the aisle to her soon to be husband - Sayaka said that he worked overseas most of the time - was quite amazing.

As the couple united, she clapped alongside everyone else. She couldn’t stop her thoughts from wandering, though. Mukuro’s brain seemed insistent on putting her and Sayaka up in front of the priest.

-

“Whew!” Sayaka gasped, as she fell down into her seat next to Mukuro.

“You doing okay?” Mukuro asked, squeezing her hand.

Sayaka said, “Oh, yeah! Just tired from dancing. I wish that you’d come and danced with me.”

Mukuro tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “You know that I can’t dance.”

“So?” Sayaka said, “Not being able to dance can be just as fun!”

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, “Says the idol.”

Sayaka stuck out her tongue.

“And… I’m not super comfortable dancing in front of everyone,” Mukuro admitted, “Maybe we could… I don’t know, dance around my bedroom when we get back?”

Sayaka said, “Okay! Uh… are you having fun, though?”

Mukuro smiled, “Of course I am. I just prefer to watch everyone else. O-Oh, look at the dance floor!”

Sayaka turned her head around, and let out a small gasp. The lights had dimmed, and the music was slow. Yukizome and her silver haired husband were slowly dancing in circles, their eyes locked on each other. Mukuro’s heart panged; again, the image of her and Sayaka being in their place had floated into her head. She looked down at her hands, her fingers growing white as she gripped the hem of her dress. Maybe then, she would do it tonight. She’d already invited Sayaka to her room.

-

“Sorry, I forgot to pick up before I left,” Mukuro said as she pushed open the door to her room. There wasn’t much on the floor, but she needed an excuse to dig through her things.

Sayaka said, “You don’t have to apologize! I don’t mind.”

Mukuro knelt down and snatched a shirt, “Well, uh, why don’t you find some nice music for us to dance to? I’ll just quickly tidy the floor so we don’t trip.”

“Sure thing!” Sayaka said, sitting down on Mukuro’s bed, flipping through her phone.

Mukuro darted around, picking up the crumpled clothes, and tossed them in the laundry basket. She glanced at Sayaka, ensuring that her back was still turned, and silently pulled open her bedside table drawer. She slipped the velvet box into her coat pocket, then closed it again.

Sayaka said, “Ooh, I found something nice. You ready?”

Mukuro stood up quickly, “Yeah, I am.”

Sayaka set her phone down on Mukuro’s dresser. A soft melody creaked out of the speakers, engulfing the room. Mukuro placed her hands around Sayaka’s waist, and her girlfriend began to lead her around the room.

The dancing went on for a good time. Sometimes, the next song to come on would be rapidly different than the one before, and the two would quickly have to switch styles. Mukuro didn’t think she could jump from waltz to foxtrot ever again if she tried.

After a good hour, the playlist ended, leaving only the sound of their tired feet hitting the carpet. Sayaka broke away, going over to her phone.

“Here, I’ll set up something else.”

“Wait,” Mukuro said, carefully getting down on one knee. The ring box had been heavy on her person the whole time, but it felt like a literal ton as she opened it and held it up, “Look at me for a second.”

Sayaka turned back around, then froze, her eyes growing wide.

Mukuro said, “Sayaka… Will you marry me? I… I love you more than anything in the world. You’ve changed me in ways I can barely express without, well… crying. Which I’m trying really hard to not do right now, but I don’t think it’s working.”

Sayaka sank to her knees, trembling all over, “Oh my god… Yes! Absolutely yes!”

The tears she was desperately holding back fell from her eyes as she threw her arms around Sayaka, holding her tight.

“I love you too,” Sayaka whispered, “I’ve loved you for so long that I can’t remember what it was like before then. And I don’t ever want to live in a world where I’m not with you.”

Mukuro replied, “I’ll always be by your side. I promise.”

They continued to embrace, crying mutual tears of joy on Mukuro’s carpet. Her amazing girlfriend, no, fiancée, was the entire world, and Mukuro dreaded the moment when she would have to let go.


End file.
